percy jackson and story of magic
by jamesmoody2590
Summary: percy does everything early and he deftets gaia by him self. he also gains new powers and has a power he always had unlocked. suck at summys sorry


This is an au where percy completed all his task four years early. Where he went on the hunt for Zeus master bolt at 8 and the big prophecy was for when he was 12. Also to save his friends the hardship the would come with the second giant war. He took blackjack and flow straight to mount olympus to faced gaia alone along with her sons by wielding his father's trident and hades helm of darkness to even out the battlefield against his enemies. but on the way blackjack died and percy fell from the sky in to a hole leading straight to tartarus were he spent 5 years in there and one day on earth where he didnt age a day because of the symbols of power he carried with him. Those 5 years helped him sharpen his skills with a spear(trident) and his control over his powers. he fought his way through the army of enemies . right to the doors of death using the help of bob and damasen who sent him up the elevator straight to gaea. He used his father's trident to weaken gaia to the point he could force shadow travel her to no place in mind. Leaving her trap forever in the shadows. But when she fell in she sent one last curse at him and this curse made it to where all his emotion where mangnafide 100 time then normal for the next 100 year. But when the shadow close a ball of greenish brown energy can out and slammed him in the chest blasting him off his feet. When this happened he felt the two symbol of power pulse. He felt a small connection to the shadows as well as his connecting to the sea increase to that of an olympian. He also felt his small connection to the earth exploded with power almost to the point it rivaled his powers of the sea just barely about to pass them. But from the three power being thrusted into him he falls to the ground trying to resest passing out just as the gods arrive the last thing he saw was not his father but hecate the goddess of magic. Right when he made eye contact with her he felt one last pulse of power it may have been small compared to the rest but he knew to could be train to become just as powerful as the rest it almost felt like something was unlocked from with in him. With that last surge of power percy blacked out.

Some place else at the a few minutes later

Hecate was speaking to one of her children descendants that she blessed 'because she could tell how smart and cunning he was but also humble and kind so she know he wouldn't cause more problem in her world'. She was giving him a letter of a certain child of Poseidon

Time skip

Percy wakes up in Apollo's temple where he find all the gods waiting for him he looks around to try and see every one. The first to notice he is awake was hermes because he was constantly twitching in his seat because he was nervous about when percy was going to wake up so he can stop percy's father and Zeus from fighting about weather they should kill him. With Zeus shouting about him being too powerful to the point he can match several olympians and still win, (the lower tier) When percy heard zeus talking about killing him again. He felt rage like never before and he tried to lung at zeus but his body wasn't ready for the lung yet so all he accomplished was lying face down on the floor with all the gods looking at him. His rage quickly change to embarrassment so much so he trying to hide from everyone gaze. Just when he has about to try to bolt to the door to hide from the embarrassment. Hestia come up to him and helped him in to his bed. When she finally put him back in his bed the felt the most relax in his life. So much so his body started to respond to his relax state and his heart stop beating for a bit scaring apolle in to jumping at percy to try and start his heart again. When apolle did so it scared percy to the point he shot his hands out to try and stop apollo from reaching his but when he did a wall of solid water stopping him in his tracks to fall in to the floor afterward. At first everyone look at poseidon thinking this was his doing but he nodded his head telling them it wasn't then everyone looked at percy he looked back at every on until his eyes connected to hestia when he felt calm again but not at strong at before just enough that it override his fear. The first one to figure out something was wrong was not athena for once it was Aphrodite because she could tell his emotions were way out of whack. Aphrodite gives sideways glance to Ares to see if what she felt was right, and judging by his look of shock, she was right. They could tell his emotions were a lot higher than they normally were even for a child of poseidon. She and ares both had a mental conversation in there minds to bring it up in the next meeting.


End file.
